Hunting In Seattle
by Forever and everxxx
Summary: Pre-Eclipse. When Hunting in Seattle, Victoria gets a shock in a small chip-shop and it changes her life as she knows it. NEWLY UPDATED AND CHANGED! R


**A/N: Hiii:-D This is my first fanfiction EVER! Just a one shot, I might change my mind if LOADS of people review saying they really like it and/or that I should add more chapters. Thanks for showing interest by actually clicking to read this!**

**A/N: (UPDATE) Hi guys, This will not be continued unless I get a rush of inspiration or lots of people tell me to continue due to the new update. This update contains some extra content, less grammar & spelling mistakes and some editing from my present self, because I was more than a little crazy back when I posted this XD.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga; I'm just borrowing the Characters for a while. I promise. Really..**

XOHuntingInSeattleOX

Victoria POV

The April air was cool as it blew around my mane of red hair. I knew it would be cold to the humans around me, but it was a pleasant temperature for my cool vampire skin. Not surprisingly, the Seattle weather was still dreary, even in the midst of the spring months. The thrill of the hunt was not grabbing me tonight, just like it had not for the last few months, since the Cullens had killed my Lover, James. The amount I missed him was unfathomable. He truly was my mate. With those crimson eyes that darkened between hunts. His sandy blonde hair that would ruffle whenever we ran. It was him that made me enjoy the hunt. He gave me the adrenaline.

James loved the hunt. Any human that he wanted, he got. He was always successful. Then there was Bella. For that first afternoon, it was exciting. Then I saw how they protected her. For the first time in my decades with James and Laurent I was scared. They killed her, and I was left alone. I saw them come home with her, arms wrapped around her small stature like she was unbreakable. They were triumphant and I was left to grieve.

This hunt was different from the start. For the first time in months, I felt closer to James. As I approached a small chip shop in a back-alley, I felt hope. The shop was small and discreet with a surprising number of customers despite its size. I could smell the vile scent of human food, but that wasn't what I was after. I wanted the blood. It was pacing through the veins of my victims. It conjured the fire in my throat and I was ready for the hunt.

The doorbell rang out as I walked through the door. No-one paid attention to my entrance, but when I used my hard nails to lock the door, the heads of the customers and shop keepers alike turned towards me. I didn't spare them a look. I took a deep, un-necessary, breath in. Venom pooled in my mouth. My throat burned. I fought against myself to savour the smell and sound of them for just a few seconds longer. Then I pounced.

The necks of everyone but one human in the room were broken within seconds. I wanted to see the face of my last victim before I killed him. I was not prepared for what I saw there. I recognised the fear. I recognised the shock. But that wasn't all.

The confusion in the familiar face of the human echoed my own. My eyes scanned his face at vampire speed and with great precision. The green eyes. The strong jaw. The high cheek bones. Not forgetting the blonde hair.

One thing I remember from my human life is someone saying that everyone has a double. Someone that looks just like themselves, but that it's the rules that you can't ever meet them. The rules said nothing about anybody else.

This man, with his green eyes, strong jaw, high cheek bones and blonde hair was James. He was James' double. A Human. Ignorant to our life until just a few minutes ago. I knew then where the small amount of hope had come from. I knew why tonight felt hope and why I had taken a trip down memory lane. It was because of him.

I couldn't bring myself to hunt in front of this human. So I took him into my arms and ran. I ran into the forest, as far as I could go. When I reached a small cabin, I went inside with the human still in my arms. I lay him down on the floor, brought my teeth to his neck, and bit down.

I would spend forever with James, even if it was his double. Even if he was dead.

From the floor, the human screamed, and the change began.

XOHuntingInSeattleOX

**A/N 2: I hope that this time round I get some more reviews. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
